


Nobody Knows

by Brigdh



Category: Benjamin January Mysteries - Barbara Hambly
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominique and Chloë have a chance to talk. </p><p>(Set at the end of <i>Wet Grave</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for withinadream27 on LJ, to the prompt "You say, 'We'll go where nobody knows, guns hidden under our petticoats'" (The 1975: Chocolate)

After the fighting and confusion had ended, Dominique noticed Chloë’s hands were streaked with gray: gunpowder. She drew a quick breath, then said lightly, “Oh, darling! Let me get that for you.”

Chloë wordlessly held out her hands, as if it meant nothing to her to be touched by her husband’s plaçée, by a stranger, by a colored woman. Dominique concentrated on cleaning the gunpowder, and tried to think of only that. “Thank you for teaching me to shoot,” Chloë said, her voice low and precise. “I never had before.”

“Well, of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Many people wouldn’t have. It isn’t considered proper, and that matters very much, sometimes.”

“ _Proper_ is a matter of circumstance. Besides, dearest, no one can judge you if they don’t know. All you have to do is not tell them.”

Chloë met her eyes. “Not even Henri?”

“If you like,” Dominique said, feeling greatly daring. Though Henri’s presence gave weight to their smallest interaction, they hadn’t yet spoken of him. She still held Chloë’s hands, but it was the sound of his name that felt strangely intimate. To her surprise, Dominique liked the thought of sharing a secret with this woman. “Not even Henri.”


End file.
